


Why be patient?

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Brother/Sister - Freeform, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, I didn’t mention the manga plot nor the anime plot, Incest, Katakuri is sixteen feet right..., Lactation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, No Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Watersports, Wet & Messy, brother sister incest, but hey, fast & rough, i mean like, is it petnames or nicknames?, petnames, petting, reader - Freeform, reader interactive, reader is like ten feet in this story, sorry for the guys, supposedly, that’s still a difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Katakuri is always patient, what with his Kenbunshoku Haki or Color of Observation, he knows what is to come.But that patience is lost in the wind when he’s with his favorite sister.





	Why be patient?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted it. Was too short at first but then it became too long.
> 
> NO REGRETS.
> 
> oh. Katakuri is like sixteen feet so Reader is like ten feet

All he could hear was the loud beating of his heart, the pumping blood in his veins was like adrenaline whenever he was in a fight, but this is much different. He is feeling his desire, his thirst and the fire that lingers in his body and he just wants to quench it yet feed it to a maximum. His body moved in instinct, his hands clenching around the robe his sister wore, untying the strip of cloth that wrapped around her figure that covered her whole glory.

What he loved about her is that she’s so perfect for him.

Yes, that is right.

Katakuri loves (Y/n).

He loves his half sibling.

If there is a word stronger than love then he would use that word. He adores her, worships her, so so perfect for him.

He didn’t need to be scared of breaking this one. Yes, he sometimes have this lingering thought that he might DESTROY his siblings, like simply holding their hand would make them crumble to dust. But (Y/n)… She’s his miracle just as much as he is to her. He may still tower over her, almost twice her size, she still has this durability as a charm.

Katakuri was only a year old when (Y/n) was born, and he was three feet tall and stumbles on his toes. And he stumbled upon her, fell on his knees just to her side as she rested. Of course, wherever he went, Daifuku and Oven were not far behind. When they finally managed to catch up to their big brother, Katakuri had already tucked his body around (Y/n) to blanket her. He was made for her as she is to him.

She’s good.

She’s so so good.

So good for him.

For HIM.

She developed elegantly while Katakuri always stayed by her side, always spoiling her. He helped managed this beauty, this goddess. Filled her with the best, with what she deserves. Sweet, tasty, satisfying food, made sure she never went hungry. (Y/n) matured, thighs were thick yet strong legs to carry her, midsection so pudgy and so soft, breasts big and full, smooth palms and small hands. Katakuri enjoys the way that her body felt against his, he is willing to be the one full of sharp edges and rough rock like muscles if he’s gonna spend his lifetime pressed up to this comfort that felt like heaven.

You know that feeling when you lay your cheek on your hand and have yourself lay on it for a long time, and if you raise your head, there left an imprint of that hand on your cheek..

He absolutely indulged in making sure he left something on her skin, may it be a love bite or a bruise from his hands whenever he felt a little bit frisky. And when he’s not, he’ll lay peacefully with (Y/n) entangled in his grasp which leaves her to feel him and his hold even when he is not around.

He loves (Y/n).

Every Charlotte child, who is not innocent anymore, have their own suspicions about his level of devotion to the woman.

But what can he say?

He’s totally enraptured.

Twisted around her fingers.

Captured…

He’s..

He…

Agh who fucking cares.

(Y/n) chuckled as she rubbed her fingertips over his scalp, nuzzling the top of Katakuri’s head while his face buried itself in her bosom. From all the movement he made while surrounded by those mounds, he was able to move aside the flaps of the robe so that her nipples peeked out. He further nudged the fluff away with his nose and he is currently licking those pert buds with so much vigor that any starved brat child would drop dead when they think of milk. “Calm down, Kata-kun. We’re not in a rush.” Katakuri’s hand swept one side of the robe away, snaking his arm behind her.

She hummed and scratched the area where his neck met his skull, arching her back just a little bit so that her stomach would bump into his hard abdomen. Katakuri growled low in his throat, his whole body shaking with the amount of air that was released in such a wild manner. (Y/n)’s nipple was released from his mouth’s hold, but he continued to work it using his free hand, he massaged her breast first before pinching and rolling the bud. He then burrowed into the section where her shoulder and neck would meet, where he could definitely feel the pulse of a vein if he just angles his head in—

Katakuri hummed in delight when he pressed his lips against that one section of her neck, feeling that pulse of blood. It was a steady beat, a calming rhythm, but it was enough for him to keep up this lust front. He sighed into her skin, he’s always so gentle when it comes to his teeth. They were so sharp, so long that if he lets his jaw clamp shut, then he might risk killing his lover by blood loss.

No…

No.

Although he is not patient, he is careful.

Warmth kissed his fingertips, a flow urged by his pinching.

And he remembered how thirsty he was.

His mouth watered as he pulled up from her neck, he licked his lips, even the fangs that poked out. Katakuri dove back down for that breast that leaked with her milk, moaning from the sweetness and the thick liquid sliding down his throat. (Y/n) bit into her hand, her breathing a little ragged from the vibrations sent through her boobs. His tongue coaxed more of the milk out as he swirled it around her areola, pressing the nipple with the tip.

(Y/n)’s whole body jerked when Katakuri’s hand swiped through her folds at the same time, his other hand is tugging onto her other nipple. She groaned in surprise, her hand had latched itself again on the back of her brother’s head. She could feel his smirk and she felt that same hand swipe through her folds, this time much rougher and it even dipped inside a bit to scoop some of that moisture. Her legs were flat on the mattress and she bent them a little to give him space and to spread herself a little wider for him. Her muscles twitched as his fingers encircled around her clit gently.

Katakuri could feel her breath hitched and her milk sprayed into his awaiting tongue as he roughly pressed onto her clit, as he always does.

As she always knows how he does it.

And they both know how she loves it.

Come on, come on, come on…

He rubbed the nipple in his other hand, squeezing the breast with his rather large hand. Katakuri pushed his thumb against the opening and he could feel the small pool of milk. Two fingers furiously playing with her clit, not even touching her entrance. “Agh,” (Y/n) huffed impatiently, a hand caressed his bicep as she swallowed. “Kata-kun…”

Katakuri lifted his head, looking down at her begging eyes, “No,” he said and to prove his point, he flicked the bundle of nerves roughly. “Just this.”

Whenever they have the time, Katakuri wants her to be literal mush in his hands. And he has his own ritual to do.

“You have to come first like this.” He went back to her breast, but attending to the one he had yet to suck for. (Y/n) flopped her head back, she couldn’t just come with him just playing with her clit, she needed more. Though not a second later, Katakuri’s head was up, he adjusted his position so that his mouth is close to her ear.

He knew just what buttons he needed to press.

“Today’s merienda was splendid,” He started, not letting up on her clit, not even the slightest. “The patissier made me cookies. Chewy with a lot of chocolate chips. They even gave me a bowl of cookie dough,” And there, his fingers slowed down, his next words were given a lot of time before he spoke them. (Y/n) was getting frustrated, just laying there and on the small edge waiting to jump to that sea of bliss. “Did you know what they gave me to accompany the treats?”

“Tea.” She answered.

“Hmm,” He nuzzled his face to the side of her head, smiling since she was correct. “I was disappointed. Inwardly infuriated.”

“How so, Kata-kun?”

His fingers coiled around her breast, the pads of his fingers on her clit felt like they were smashing the button. “Because tea isn’t exactly the best partner to cookies,” Katakuri skillfully coaxed her breasts to excrete the substance he is always addicted to. His head tilted just enough for him see her body giving in to him, so so close to releasing the first batch of orgasm. “And I’m here to take what I have been deprived of.” Her lips parted to a silent gasp, his words of implied dominance that were whispered as a promise had finally made her fall. Her walls clenching at nothing and her legs twitched.

(Y/n) still is not satisfied, what with him only playing her. Though, no other man could get her to cum just by toying with her clit and her chest, so she could give him that. Her lower body felt uncomfortable, just releasing that pent up pleasure to nothing. Katakuri felt his hair being tugged back, (Y/n) peeled him off her neck so they could look eye to eye. “Don’t waste it then, drink every last drop I’m offering.”

Katakuri’s smile stretched, his mouth opening a little wider to show more of his fanged like teeth. “Thank you for the food.” He dove right after, the moment he latched on to a nipple, his fingers that busied her clit while she was in her high had now been pumped into her awaiting warmth. Two long and thick fingers hilted up to the base knuckles, wet enough for them to slide inside, so aroused that he met no resistance.

He started out as much as he always is; rough, fast and fulfilling. The only thing that could be heard in her room was the abuse Katakuri is inflicting in her delicate flower. His hand easily lubricated by her cum, always ready for more and he added another finger, stretching her walls as much as possible. His tongue was a hurricane, taking in everything that came out of her breast to his mouth, savoring it as they passed to his throat. (Y/n)’s breathing was more of pantings and grunts, her hips bucking up to meet his fingers whenever it pumped back in, testing herself too.

So good.

So willing.

All for him.

THIS is all for HIM.

His whole body is hungry, but he has to thoroughly prepare her. Katakuri spread his fingers inside of her, going in deep with his fingers together then he’d pull out with them trying to push against the ever tightening walls, a sign that she is close to another orgasm. He licked the tip of her nipple, whispering into her mound, “One more.” With that, he has four fingers trying to fit. A catalyst to her second orgasm.

“One more.” He repeated, curling those four fingers. His thumb pressed on her clit, seemingly holding her g-spot in his hand. Katakuri made a motion of up and down, hitting that area with his arm strength. (Y/n) curled away from her brother, her body trashed wildly as it could since the Sweet Commander practically caged her, pinned her to the mattress.

“Ka—.. hmmm. hng.. Kata-“ She stuttered, her pretty little mouth left wide open, his hair used as an anchor for her hand. Katakuri couldn’t let the opportunity be taken away from him later on, he moved from her breasts to kiss her. Although they were kissing lips to lips, she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut, so who was he to force them closed? His tongue shot out to lure hers in a dance of passion. Her ragged breaths hit his face and he positively sought them out by giving more power to his hand that continued to work its way for (Y/n)’s third orgasm.

The familiar telltale sign of an orgasm had Katakuri clamp down on her clit, rubbing his thumb side to side. (Y/n)’s body shook, it was so intense that Katakuri could feel it in his bones. He gently prolonged her pleasure, not letting up even after she relaxed around him. There was a certain loose quality her walls now had around his hand.

Their lips parted, a string of saliva connecting each other. (Y/n)’s eyes drooped, just staring at her lover with half-lidded eyes. He basked in her state of cloud nine. It was always at the third when she started to be dizzy with so much lust.

For him.

Katakuri lifted his hand to suck off the juice she left on them, making sure he got every. last. drop.

(Y/n) watched, her tongue was adorably poking out of her mouth as it copied the way Katakuri’s tongue would wiggle between his digits. She even followed him with grabby hands when he pushed himself up, sitting on his calves. His other hand caressed her cheek and she humbly closed her eyes to the gentle touch. His pants, which is in fact the only clothing he is still wearing — scarf, vest and boots thrown away in the haste of it all, was literally ripped off his body since he did not have the heart to move away from (Y/n) any longer.

The shredded cloth hung by the edge of the bed, forgotten until tomorrow. His arms enveloped (Y/n), bringing her up and letting her sit on his lap as he adjusted himself to lay down where she was.

Her hands, her fine hands planted on his abdomen, feeling the muscles of his stomach. But Katakuri coaxed (Y/n) into a hug, the woman cuddling him and hiding her face by his neck, her arms encircled around her brother’s waist. While his hands were just by the nape of her neck and to one shoulder. “If someone asked me what I will do if I have the chance on changing anything about you...” He his hands start to press and stress on certain muscles of her shoulders then massaging down her back. “I would kill them on the spot.” Although Katakuri has a lot of callouses allover his body, he always does have those magic fingers to just make (Y/n) putty in his embrace.

“Why is that so, brother?” She queried in a soft tone by his ear and he audibly sighed with a small moan. His large hands finally reached her butt cheeks, his fingers digging unto the flesh and muscles and fat. Katakuri tilted his head to the side, planting a kiss onto (Y/n)’s temple. “They don’t deserve to live. Idiots who think you still lack a certain aspect. They don’t deserve to breathe the air you breathe.” He growled when he answered, adjusting his legs so that they were bent and they spread (Y/n)’s too. His hands held on her thighs to pull her down, bring her still quivering pussy to his pulsating cock.

(Y/n) head had moved from his neck to his pectorals, still quite small for him yet the perfect size for him. “Relax for me, nomnoms.” Katakuri petted her hair as his hips thrust gently against hers, the tip of his cock teasing her and getting slick with the dripping wetness but did not enter. He did it for a few times, he would hook the tip and let it not get in.

Loud whimpers echoed and continuously increased in volume when Katakuri still have yet to enter. And the man’s face visibly softened around the edges as he stared into the frustrated countenance that held an adorable pout. His arms wrapped around her waist, nuzzled the top of her head before abruptly thrusting his hips, his cock finally sliding inside her welcoming warmth, his girth and sheer length would have torn her walls if he hadn’t prepared her. (Y/n) let out a delightful mewl at him filling her up, that she is able to clench around something, to be filled by his ever hard member. Katakuri pulled back his hips to push himself back in deeper, his hands smoothed down her sides. (Y/n)’s hands clenched into fists, stuck between her body and his.

Katakuri helped tug those arms out from their bodies, his hands engulfing hers and then kissing her knuckles. “Almost there, nomnoms,” He cooed. “You’re doing great, nomnoms. You want to have all of me. Don’t you, nomnoms?”

“Hah... hah...” (Y/n) intertwined their fingers together and moved her head that her chin rested on his chest. “Help.. help me...” She pleaded, her eyes glossed over from pleasure and she tugged on their conjoined hands. (Y/n) barely contained her fourth orgasm. Her walls couldn’t even pause from squeezing every inch of him, too hungry and yet still couldn’t take him whole. He has entered at least two thirds of his length in, even though she orgasmed three times already, (Y/n) is having difficulty with actually relaxing when everything builds up and makes her tense.

“Shh. Shhh.” Katakuri let go one of her hands, wiggling his hand between their bodies so he could reach her clit. “It’s alright, nomnoms. Just another, right? You can do it, nomnoms.” He could always tell when she’s close, he immediately knew that she’s actually holding back just for him... just for him. Instead of rubbing on her clit like what he did earlier, he pinched the bundle of nerves with his thumb and index finger. That one had finally triggered (Y/n)’s orgasm and she shuddered in his arms, her walls pulsed and compressed around his rod. Katakuri lifted the both of them off the mattress a little when he slammed to home, forcing his cock to hilt at its end.

“Agh!” (Y/n) shrieked, if Katakuri’s hand was any smaller, she would have crushed it already. Her gasps of breath were faster than her brother’s deep heaves. Her body shook like she’s been drenched by ice cold water, in this case, the total opposite of the ice cold water. It was hot, steaming but not as burning as molten lava. It left an encasement of heat swirling inside and (Y/n) even emitted this heat. Her thighs quivered and her mouth dropped in the most luscious way to let out her sexy groans. “Kata-aaa... Ka-kun~ I feel so full, of you~ only of you.”

Katakuri slowly flattened his body on the mattress, his hands slipping out of (Y/n)’s since she didn’t hold as tight just a second ago. He held onto her butt cheeks, patting them as if they’re living beings of their own and that he practically worshipped them. Not a minute to waste, he used the flesh and muscle and even bone to lift (Y/n) up his cock. (Y/n) whined when Katakuri was so close to coming out of her, thinking that she’d be easily played, but her brother quickly pulled her back down on him. Katakuri met her hips halfway up, forcing their skin to slap against each other. His cock made way in her pussy, those wet and warm walls giving that way with such lewdness that it would have been embarrassing of siblings like them, creating those sounds together. From then on, they weren’t slow and respectful, just pure lust and devotion for the other.

Because of their height difference and the naturally large manhood Katakuri possesses, he was able to reach the end of her vagina, at the very opening of her cervix. He knew not to mess with that part until he got (Y/n) pliable enough to actually invite him, not that it is always normal for anyone’s dick to reach a cervix. Every poke to that sensitive area was a warning to (Y/n), a warning she knew as ‘I want to be there,’ and she couldn’t deny him any access. “Work for it, yumyums. I’m not yet ready.”

“It’s a promise.”

 

  
It must have been the way his huge body accompanied hers, the way that it positively reacted to hers. The way it tried its damnedest to accommodate hers.

There must be something about Katakuri making such an effort in pleasuring not only himself, but also his sister. To have the ever favorite son under the ever favorite daughter, (Y/n) wonders how their mother would react?

She would be disappointed, if they refuse any engagement then her dream of conquering any race with her connections would not be done sooner.

But she would also be enjoyed, the Charlotte genes enclosed within the family? It really felt like a royal blessing, a match made from heaven.

Powerful arms moved a little upwards, the hands connected to them planted just by (Y/n)’s shoulders. Her fists that were holding unto Katakuri’s neck slid up to tug on his hair. (Y/n)’s legs hung over the bend of his arms, so she was spread as much as her legs can handle and then her thighs hugged her torso close. Katakuri is unyielding as he drove back in, sensually thrusting his dick into that little hole that he’s been teasing for a whole while now. His eyes stared at her face, he loved how embarrassed she could be when he watches her as he has his way with her.

His thighs were now covered with her slick. (Y/n)’s next whimper was followed with a small squirt of her juices, that must be her sixth by now. Katakuri nuzzled her neck, “You’re doing good, nomnoms. Do you want a hug?”

“Huuuug... hghh... huuug.” She gurgled amongst her drool, coughing a little from the tickling of that pooled up saliva. Katakuri groaned from the result of her coughing, her walls just squeezing him and he didn’t even bother softening the shudder than ran down his spine. The urge to spill in her suddenly grew.

Yes, he has yet to cum.

And of course, he is insatiable at this state. There is no turning back.

Katakuri hands went down from the bed frame to (Y/n)’s ass, pulling her back off the frame and unto his lap. (Y/n) didn’t have the energy to move anymore, but she is determined to see the end of her brother’s lustful state because no one else but her can tame him. He bounced her up and down his cock, precum mixing with everything inside her pussy.

(Y/n)’s arms wrapped around Katakuri’s head, quickly burying his face into her breasts. His back bent uncomfortably, but he thought that there is no other place that is best than on her. His pelvis grind against her clit and she cried out, not the first nor the last of this encounter. (Y/n) was scratching on his scalp as he successfully pierced right through the cervix. Katakuri tilted his head up to see (Y/n)’s jaw in a wide ‘O’ and her skin danced with goosebumps. He sighed in delight, his rod finally straight and not smashing against walls and bending in awkward positions. He groaned as the walls past the cervix clamped harshly around him, tighter than her vagina.

(Y/n)’s arms became noodles and they lost its hold on his head. Katakuri immediately caught (Y/n) as she fell backwards, not even able to carry her own weight. He kissed the pillar of her neck, gyrating his hips so that his cock wiggled along her pussy. She was gently settled on the nest of a bed, her hands curling on the sheets and opening her legs the best she can. Her body offered every matter up to ecstasy and she could barely move it on her own accord. “Such a good girl~”

“It hurts.” (Y/n) groaned after another release, overstimulated from Katakuri’s thrusts as they never seemed to stop. Her eyelids shut and the squelching sounds were downright sinful, her tongue lolled out from thirst as she’s been squirting for the whole night already. From pain to pleasure to more pain.

Her sweat mingled with Katakuri’s when he laid on top of her, his body heat simply had hers sky rocket. (Y/n) was never ready for the bulldozer ramming. Like eighty percent of their love making, Katakuri managed to carry both of their weight and controlled both of their movement. She clung to him as he eased in and out of her noisily and quite messy, his balls hit her ass and his arms once again coiled around her waist.

Inside and outside, (Y/n) is overwhelmed with the warmth that covered her. Another flash of white made her cross her eyes, Katakuri finally filled her with his cum, pumping wildly into her. Even after he spent as much as he can, he haven’t missed a beat in and out of (Y/n)’s blossoming flower.

“Hmmnnng. Yumyums... slooow d-down.” She slapped his back, which was what usually snapped him back to reality. Katakuri did as he was told, only slowing down to a stop but not pulling out. He inhaled large gasps and exhaled in puffs.

Katakuri then flipped the both of them so he is on his back while (Y/n) is on his chest.

...

He really hasn’t pulled out yet...

Katakuri’s is still hard as sea prism stone.

“Oh my god, Kata-kun.”

“I’m gonna take you again.”

“No. Let me sleep first.”

“I veto your refusal.”

“You can’t fucking do that.”

“Yes, I can.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I’ll just fuck you in your sleep.”

“No, you will not.”

“Yes, I will.”

“Kata-kun, no—“

“Kata-kun, yes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine reader when she’s eating joyously that she would say ‘nomnomnom’ then when Katakuri is eating without a care in the world, he’ll go ‘yumyumyum’. I wonder if I should do another about this. 
> 
>  
> 
> guys this is just a fic, it’s said that it’s not normal for people to lactate while they are not pregnant. THIS IS JUST A SHITTY FIC.


End file.
